Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a motor control device.
Related Art
In related art, a driving device such as an inverter which is mounted on an electric vehicle undergoes an inspection for presence of an initial failure and the like, in which an aging test such as electrifying using an LR load for a certain period of time before shipping is performed. In the aging test, the test is performed such that a necessary current value is acquired by setting an inverter output voltage and inverter frequencies using voltage feedforward control without using current feedback control with respect to any LR load. In this test, a current value is misdetected in some cases, for example, due to misconnection or the like of motor phase current detecting sensors configured to detect a three-phase alternating current (AC) supplied from an inverter to a motor. In connection with this, when the motor phase current detecting sensors arc misconnected, there is a method of detecting misconnection by detecting a current generated when the motor is rotated in reverse. However, the misconnection cannot be accurately detected at a time of an LR load in some cases.
The related art described above are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 5081633 and 5331523 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. 2014-23282.